The present application relates to adhesively bonded window and hardware assemblies as commonly used in vehicular window products such as windshields, side windows, and the like.
Bonded vehicular window assemblies are known in which a two-component urethane adhesive is employed to affix an attachment member to a window panel. Other such assemblies are known in which a single-component adhesive is employed.